EXO KB Keluarga Berantakan
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Dua keluarga beda kasta tapi tempat tinggal mereka bersebelahan, yang satu kaya dan yang satu miskin, yang kaya sombongnya minta duit#minta ampun. Yang miskin katroknya naudubillah. RnR. dont like dont read. /Kray/SuDo/Sulay.


**EXO****'****s Keluarga Berantakan Series.**

Summary :

Dua keluarga beda kasta tapi tempat tinggal mereka bersebelahan, yang satu kaya dan yang satu miskin, yang kaya sombongnya minta duit#minta ampun. Yang miskin katroknya naudubillah.

Pengenalan tokoh dan karakter. .:

EXO-M (Keluarga-Modis)

Kepala keluarga Wu Yi Fan, dan sang istri*?* Zhang Yixing. Anak pertama mereka kembar Minshuo dan Luhan, kenapa kembar karena mereka hampir lahir bersamaan. Anak kedua mereka Jongda yang nakalnya minta ampun. Terus anak bontot mereka yang agak polos tapi nemper ke bloon#di anyutin di sungai, bernama Zitao.

EXO-K (Keluarga Katrok)

Kepala keluarga Kim Joonmyun, dan sang istri*?* Do Kyungsoo, anak pertama mereka juga kembar Cuma nggak ada mirip-miripnya #darimana kembarnya?. Baekhyun sama ChanYeol. Terus anak kedua mereka yang bernama Jongin yang itemnya nggak ketulungan. Dan anak buncit mereka yang doyan jajan dan irit ngomong bernama Sehun.

Kenapa keluarga M yang kaya? Dan K yang miskin?. .

Bukannya saya niat menistakan K, hanya saja kan biasanya suka gitu kalo orang-orang singkek*julukan cina* suka lebih kaya dari pribumi. Ditempat author juga yang namanya orang china selalu aja kaya. Kenapa pake 'modis dan katrok'?. Kalo pake 'kaya dan miskin' ntar yang kaya K, yang miskin M.

Suho : bilang aja lu emang mau nistain kita

Au : *cengengesan.

Oke-oke

NB.: BaekYeol sama XIUHAN kelas 2 SMP. Chen sama Jongin kelas 1 SMP. Dan Sehun Tao kelas 6 SD.

**Sherry Dark Jewel**

Shee's Presents

story one

Wu's Family Vs. Kim's Family : Wake up!

Disuatu malam yang remang-remang, karena emang penduduknya yang lupa bayar tagihan listrik yang udah nunggak, terlihatlah di suatu kawasan ada rumah yang begitu megah dan nuansanya bak yunani jaman . . jaman apa ya? Au ah pokoknya jaman dulu jaman nggak enak. Dan disampingnya ada rumah kecil yang nuansanya bak jaman-jaman Indonesia dijajah dulu.

Rumah besar itu milik keluarga Wu, dan rumah kecil yang itu milik keluarga Kim.

Walaupun mereka bersebelahan tapi tetep aja mereka itu kayak apa ya? Musuhan ? nggak wawoh*kenal*? Saingan ? Apa ya istilahnya ? yah pokoknya gitulah *maksa.

Tapi pertengkaran mereka ini nggak sampek yang anarkis paling hanya diketahui antar keluarga masing-masing. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya orang tuanya saja yang nggak wawoh. Ini juga berlaku bagi anak-anak mereka. Tapi orang tua mereka tidak pernah menyuruh mungkin udah kebiasaan jadi ikut sendiri.

Disekolah yang selalu bikin ribut yah Cuma kalo lagi ada pertengkaran dua keluarga ini. Yang kaya suka menindas yang miskin nggak mau ditindas.

Kita lihat keadaan di keluarga K, panggil K aja supaya enak nyebutnya.

Malam hari ketika empat anak mereka udah tidur, Baek sekamar sama Yeol. Kai sama Sehun juga sekamar. Tapi terkadang Kai suka tidur sambil peluk emaknya, sementara Sehun bisa tidur sambil peluk bapaknya. Intinya mereka nggak pernah ngebiarin ortu mereka tidur Cuma berdua.

Kalo Baek ama Yeol mah udah asik sekamar, mereka udah gede juga. Biasanya kalo malem suka 'bertarung' eits jangan berpikir pake otak yadong dulu ya? Maksudnya bertarung dalam arti sebenarnya. Habis ranjang mereka Cuma satu dan si ChanYeol yang bergelar adek tapi nggak ada tampang adek sama sekali itu ngabisin tempat karena dia tumbuhnya cepet kayak kacang panjang. Maklum baru memasuki masa pertumbuhan aja udah secepet itu gimana nanti?. Jadinya Baekhyun musti nendang ChanYeol dulu kalo mau dapet tempat.

Kalo di keluarga M, yang tentunya beda kasta sama keluarga K.

Nih ya kalo mau mommy, daddy mereka bisa aja tidur bebeda tempat, anak mereka dapet tempat atau ruangan mereka yang super gede,tapi sayang sang bapak aja nggak bisa tidur sendirian, bilang ajah takut. kalo dikatain nih ya dari satu kamar ke kamar lain aja musti naik becak dulu saking jauhnya. Terus dari ruang keluarga ke dapurnya aja musti naik busway dulu saking jauhnya juga.

Kamarnya di nomorin sesuai nomor urut umur. Dari xiumin, Luhan, Chen ampe Tao.

Keadaan keluarga ini dari luar tampak baik tapi kedalamnya terlihat kesenjangan karena Ke-STI-an bapak mereka.

STI = Suami takut Istri,*?* ato mungkin STU= Seme takut Uke, aja kali yah. Terserah yang mau bayangin aja sih, kalau maunya mereka cewek ya terserah yang mau tetep cowok juga terserah mereka mah tergantung.

Waktu bangun pagi kita lihat lagi perbedaan keluarga mereka.

Lay bangun paling dulu, dengan timun di kedua matanya. Hal yang pertama dia lakuin saat bangun tidur adalah . .

**Maskeran**.

Kurang ajar nih orang, setelah cuci muka langsung maskeran bukannya bangunin anak sama suaminya yang masih molor malah asik dengan rutinitasnya.

Emak nggak bener, apa nggak niat jadi emak.

#LayEmakNggakBertanggungJawab

Oke ke keluarga K

Seperti biasa yang bangun pertama kali adalah eomma mereka. Dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi setelah melepas pelukan anaknya yang udah kayak anak koala kalo tidur siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Dia menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan, heemm beda banget ama yang tadi. Yang ini bener-bener bertanggung jawab jadi emak.

Semuanya sudah selesai tinggal menunggu nasi yang ditanak matang. Dan dia mendatangi kamar BaekYeol.

Saat pertama Kyungsoo masuk hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah keabsurdan kedua anaknya yang hampir kembar itu. Gimana nggak absurd. nggak dalam keaadaan bangun ataupun tidur hal yang mereka lakukan selalu konyol dan nggak jelas.

"Baek. Yeol bangun udah pagi. .ntar kalian telat sekolahnya. "bangun Kyungsoo dengan nada super lembut*maklum sebangsa orang halus#digampar*, nih ya kalau yang tidur itu semacam Kris atau Luhan nggak bakalan itu dia denger.

Tapi berhubung mereka udah biasa biarpun mendengar suara sekeras bisikan semut itupun mereka akhirnya bangun. Pertama ChanYeol dulu baru Baekhyun nyusul ke kamar mandi.

Set dah ini mau make kamar mandi berdua juga nih ceritanya?

"Elu ngapein dimari?" tanya Baekhyun masih belum lengkap nyawanya.

"Mandilah, abang yang ngapein disini?" tanya balik ChanYeol.

"Nggak bisa gue yang mandi duluan, gua kan abang. ." kek upin-ipin nih.

"Oh siapa yang cepat dia dapat, orang bangunnya aku dulu berarti aku yang duluan . ."

"Nggak mau ngalah nih ya ama yang tua. ."

"Kebalik, harusnya situ yang tua ngalah sama yang muda"

"Nggak bisa. keluar nggak?"

Dio yang mendengar Cuma memutar matanya jengah. Sampe apal dia kalo udah berantem gini pagi-pagi pasti entar malem juga berantem lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian dari kamarnya keluar Suho dan mendorong dua TUYUL-nya coret, anaknya. Sebenernya tadi Kyungsoo kenapa banguninnya BaekYeol dulu kenapa bukan Suho?. itu ternyata dengan bangunnya BaekYeol ributlah seluruh rumah ini dan nggak akan tahan sekalipun untuk pura-pura tidur. Dan TARAAAA. .. sisanya akan bangun dengan sendirinya

Akal bulus.

Nggak mau repot, pake cara cantik.

Seperti biasa Suho menghampiri Dio dulu, mau morning Kiss kali.

"ABAHH.. OHAYOU GOZAIMASUU. ."

Ehh nggak pas amat, panggilnya abah tapi endingnya bahasa jepang. . tapi masa pake bahasa arab, mungkinkah juga jadinya kayak gini. .. .

.

.

"ABAAHH, SHOBAHUL KHOIR. ."

"SHOBAHUN NUR YA UMMI. ."

Terus HunBaekYeolKai pada nyanyi lagu MAMA Arab Ver, jadinya 'UMMI~ UMMI~~' dibelakangnya udah ada Sulis ma Hadad Alwi Sama satu grup marawisan.

Berasa orang arab, , nggak jadi . .nggak jadi . . ke setting laennya ajah.

.

.

Sehun yang biasanya emang irit ngomong tapi kalo udah urusan dua abangnya itu dia paling yang biasanya menengahi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, supaya mempersingkat waktu dan kalian nggak berantem gimana kalo Baek-hyung mandi sama aku, terus Chan-hyung mandi sama Jong-hyung. ." atur Sehun

"Nggak mau, napa aku harus mandi sama Chan-hyung. Ntar dia lihat kulit sekseh aku lagi. ." protes Jongin.

"Nggak usah gaya lu. Pas kecil dulu elu gue juga yang mandiin. ." sahut ChanYeol.

"Sudah, kalo kalian nggak ono seng gelem ngalah ntar telat neng sekolahe. ." oke ini bahasa campuran Jerman-inggris dari seorang **'ADEN BAGUS KROMO PAKISAJI KIM JOONMYEON SUHO BAGASKORO NOTO BOTO LIMO ROBOH KABEH' ***nama orang sekampung dibawa semua***, **yang sudah ditranslate di otak mereka masing-masing karena emang udah kebiasaan jadi mereka ngarti ajah.

"Tapi bapaakkk. . masa aku musti mandi sama abang ChanYeol. ." manja Jongin.

"Terus maunya sama siapa lho. .? sama bapak?"

"Sama ibuk ajah . ."

"Kamu ini apa-apa ibuk, apa-apa ibuk. .jangan. kalo yang itu bapak juga mau. udah mandi sendiri sono. ."

Pada mandi ajah musti demo dulu. Kadang sampe tawuran di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kalo nggak ada yang mau ngalah cara terakhir adalah nggak ada yang mandi. .*iyuuuwwhh

Kenapa nggak dilerai Dio, karena males. Gimana enggak kalo sehari-dua hari sih oke-oke ajah nah hampir selama mereka idup kerjaan mereka pagi-pagi Cuma rebutan kamar mandi doang.

Di keluarga M mah asik-asik ajah, nggak ada yang ngeselin kecuali Chen, nggak ada yang ngerepotin kecuali Tao, nggak ada yang gangguin kecuali Xiuhan.

"Yifan-bebeb, , bangunin anak-anak gih . ." suruh Lay sambil pasang dimplenya.

"Aduh Yixing sayang. .aku lagi capek nih, kenapa nggak kamu aja sih , , kamu kan emak mereka.. " suruh balik Kris.

Lay cari akal bulus dia nggak mau marah-marah kalo pagi begini, biasanya dia juga nggak pernah marah sih Cuma ngasih deathglare aja .

"Bisa sih kalo aku, tapi nanti hubungan ayah-anak kalian nggak akan terjalin dengan baik dan suatu saat dia bisa melupakanmu sebagai bapak mereka,. . " ujarnya santai, paling mudah buat begoin Kris. "Terus kalo mereka nggak ngakuin kamu . . ntar gimana hayooo. ?"

Padahal kan nggak mungkin anak bisa lupain bapaknya, Krisnya aja yang alay.

Kris udah bayangin sampe Pluto terus balik lagi dan akhirnya dia ke kamar Tao dulu. Lay senyum setan salah senyum kemenangan. "Gitu dong bebeb. ."

Yang ini nggak kalah dari Kyungsoo yang pake cara cantik, tapi cara cantik orang satu ini lebih ke arah ngeselin dan ngerepotin. Dan seperti biasa kalau Kris yang bangunin tuyulnya ehm salah anaknya dia balik dari kamar pasti udah nggak rupa manusia, soalnya Tao sama Umin paling susah dibangunin, kalau ada yang ganggu langsung di Taekwondo dan Wushu, sementara Luhan langsung ditendang kayak orang yang lagi penalty di menit-menit terakhir. Sementara Chen pake cara ngoroknya.

Intinya keluarga M lebih berkelas, cara bangunpun labih berkelas.

Story two

Wu's Family Vs. Kim's Family : Jongin bayar SPP

Di kelas 1-7

Kelasnya si Jongin. Kalo disini dia sekelasnya sama Chen, dia termasuk orang paling nyolot yang pernah dia temui hampir tiap hari yang bikin ribut dalem kelas itu Cuma mereka.

Ada di kelas laen itu juga BaekYeol yang lagi TUKARAN sama Xiuhan.

Perlu diketahui tukaran itu bukan bertukar tapi bertengkar kalo bahasa jawanya.

Kalo di kelas Sehun ama Tao biasa ajah. Yang satu irit ngomong yang satu radak polos yang nemper ke bloon. Mereka nggak perduli-perduli amat yang penting mereka makan dengan tenang dan tumbuh dengan baik itu udah cukup.

"Jongin, nanti saat istirahat temui ibu di kantor ya?"

"Di kantor siapa buk?" tanya Jongin.

"Jangan bercanda kamu, ya di kantor ibu lah. ."

"Biasa orang miskin suka begitu dirumah nggak ada hiburan, jadi ngibur diri sendiri. ." Chen pun ikut menyahuti. Jongin langsung sewot.

"Heh, elu orang sok kaya. . jangan ikut campur lu. . kayak lu kebanyakan hiburan ajah. ."

"Banyak lah termasuk ngelihat elu dan keluarga elu menderita itu salah satu hiburan gue, taruhan lu pasti kena masalah biaya. . "

.

Jongin merutuki hidupnya kenapa dia di ceritakan sebagai orang susah oleh author sialan itu, kenapa nggak dia yang kaya terus dia mau pamer segalanya dan orang yang pertama dia bales ya itu si Chentong sayur asem itu.

Dan si Chen itu sebenernya orang pinter tapi nggak mau ke kelas khusus dan malah minta sekelas sama Jongin yang terkesan kelas paling buncit itu karena dia kepengen leluasa ngolok-ngolok si Jongin.

Dia tadi dipanggil gurunya gegara belom bayar spp udah nunggak 3 bulan lagi. itu masih dirinya belum dua kakaknya dan satu adeknya yang nasibnya nggak jauh beda sama dia. memang kadang hidup itu terasa nggak adil.

Mau bilang ntar takut membebani pikiran bapaknya, nggak bilang itu dia yang malah terbebani sendiri.

"HUAAHHH GUE GALAU. ."

"Hyung nggak uthah teriak-teriak. ."

Ternyata Sehun juga baru pulang dari sd-nya, dan ketemu Jongin dijalan yang udah kayak jombi karena nggak lihat ke depan malah liat ke kertas mulu.

"Mi'un adek gue yang paling unyu, abang lu yang cakep ini lagi bingung hun. ."

"Bingung kenapa abangku yang paling putih?"

"Ngeledek lu hun. ."

Sehun nyengir semut. *nah loh kelihatan nggak tuh?*

"Gue disuruh bayar spp, padahal kan gue tahu keadaan bapak sama ibuk kan nggak memungkinkan, "curhat Jongin, tumben-tumbenan dia bisa mikir jernih.

"Thama hyung, Thehun juga mau ujian nathional, belom beli lemek*alas* ntar buat ujian, penthil faber cathtel yang baru thama penghaputhnya kalo perlu yang thetepak, teruth juga belom bitha beli kunci jawaban . ." ujar Thehun udah kayak emak-emak yang mau belanja bulanan soalnya diurutin satu-satu, sampek gatel kuping Jongin ngedengerin adeknya ngomong.

Heran sejak kapan huruf S diapus dari abjad.

Nih anak sekolah TK dimana sih, nggak pernah diajarin huruf S apa?. Ato gurunya lupa ngajarin dia huruf S.

"Ngapein lu beli kunci jawaban, lu nggak usah dikit-dikit beli lah, kita itu harus mandiri ntar gue bikinin kunci jawaban sendiri. Orang begitu aja kok beli, kreatip dong bikin sendiri. ."

Ini sebenernya mau nasehatin macem apa sih ini.

Sampek dirumah.

Baekhyun dan ChanYeol udah ada dirumah dan bikin berisik sesisi rumah, orang rumah sempit begini pake main 'jumpritan' a.k.a petak-umpet . yang ada malah bikin rame orang Cuma berdua juga serasa ada orang sekampung penuh.

Setelah Sehun dan Jongin sampek dirumah dia langsung aja lewatin itu dua orang yang bikin rusuh. Seperti biasa tempat tujuannya adalah meja makan. Padahal cuci kaki, cuci tangan aja belom.

Maklum udah jam makan siang, jadi tanpa disuruhpun udah pada 'ngelumbruk' alias udah kayak enthog kalo dikasih makan. Dan tetep aja itu duo BaekYeol nggak ada diem-diemnya. Padahal mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Nggak keselek tuh.

"Kenapa Jongin kok dari tadi diem aja? Lagi sariawan?" tanya emaknya.

"Sembarangan, Jongin nggak pernah sariawan, Cuma biasanya sakit gigi doang. Kebanyakan makan angin jalanan ." sahut ChanYeol, bukannya kalo kena angin itu masuk angin, bukan sakit gigi?=='

"yeol, pliss ."

Baekhyun langsung ikut-ikutan nyahutin.

"Sebenernya aku lagi sakit ati sama tetangga sebelah kita yang sok-sokan itu. ."

"Ape? kenape lu diapein aja? ntar biar gue balesin. ."

"Iye orang mereka udah kayak BUNGKUSAN KATERING gitu. .pake belagu, lu diapain ntar kita yang bales. ."

Dan yang paling bisa bales itu cuma BaekYeol, Jongin mah kadang-kadang Sehun mah nggak pernah,

Nggak pernah dikit maksudnya. huahuahua. .

Yah kehidupan mereka tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja bermusuhan nggak tahu siapa yang mulai tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi. sejak Suho dan Kris pindah ke tempat yang bersamaan.

Padahal Suho dan Kris sebenernya juga nggak beda-beda amat sama anak-anaknya cuma mereka kan lebih dewasa dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan kebencian itu di depan anak-anak dan istri*?* mereka. walaupun depannya cuma senyam-senyum padahal dalam hati udah GEDEG banget. ..

Karena dulu pas waktu muda mereka rebutan Lay, tapi karena Kris yang lebih kaya jadi dia yang dapetin Lay dan dapetin restu dari orang tua. Dimana-mana duit dan kekuasaan menang men.

Karena itu Suho merasa kecewa lalu pergi merantau dan bertemulah dia dengan Kyungsoo a.k.a Dio yang sekarang sudah jadi selirnya dan ibunda anak-anaknya #eciee. Walaupun mereka hidup pas-pasan tapi tetep mereka miskin, eh enggak-enggak mereka lebih tentram ketimbang keluarga Kris yang terlalu tentram sampe jarang ngobrol.

Jongin langsung ngedeketin emaknya yang lagi cuci piring, Jongin langsung nyungsep di punggung emaknya. "Buk, Jongin belum bayar spp, udah 3 bulan tadi Jongin dapet peringatan. ."

Dio langsung menghela nafas. /haduh jadi merasa bersalah ngasih mereka peran miskin begini/.

Kai : yaudah bikin kita kaya mendadak, bilang kek kita nemu lampu yang ada genienya terus kita diberi 3 permintaan.

Author : nggak ah terlalu mainstream*kata-kata baru yang gue dapet*

Kai : yaudah kalo gitu bikin bapak gue yang karyawan biasa terus ikut tukar nasib dan permanen jadi CEO, ,

Author : itu terlalu ngarang.. .emang spidol snowman apa, pake permanen segala. .

Kai : yaudah, kita dapet warisan dari harta peninggalan ratu Victoria terus kita jadi banyak uang. .

Author : itu mah terlalu fiksional bang .. ada hubungan apa situ sama ratu Victoria ?.. situ sering baca victoria's secret ya?

Kai : ehh, lu dendam ape ma keluarga kita sampek bikin kita ngenes gini. .? KAMPREETTTO. .lo thor. .

.

.

.

Oke balik lagi ajah ya? Yang diatas diskip juga gpp.

"Jongin tenang aja, nanti abah sama ibuk yang pikirin. ."

"Tapi buk, kalo nggak dibayar cepet-cepet Jongin nggak bisa ikut semesteran. ."

"Iya, tenang aja. nggak usah dipikirin pokoknya kamu pikirin terus sekolah aja. soal biaya itu urusan bapak sama ibuk ya?" ujar Dio emang dia cocok banget di keluarga kayak begini#ditendang. Tapi bayangin aja seandainya Suho jadi sama Lay dan mereka tetep kayak gini terus anaknya lapor nggak ada yang dipeduliin malah ditinggal mani-pedi nggak kebayang kan?.

Au : kebayang nggak?"

HunBaekYeolKai : nggak mau bayangin ah, ,

Au : KEBAYANG NGGGAAAKK?

HunBaekYeolKai : *geleng-geleng takut*

Semua itu ada hikmahnya men. dan semua itu sudah ada yang ngatur. Dan Suho percaya itu. Dia bersyukur banget emak dari anak-anaknya itu Dio.

OKE OKE OKE INI TERLALU CHEESY ..

Malem-malem sekitar ba'da isya'. keluarga Dio lagi belajar di ruang tengah. Ruangan belajar untuk bersama, maklum mereka perlu waktu lebih banyak untuk semakin mengakrabkan diri, padahal mah emang nggak ada tempat lain, pake kamar sendiri juga nggak muat. Masa' iya belajar di dapur atau di kamar mandi.

Sekalian mereka nungguin Suho pulang, duuh enak bener dah Suho. pulang-pulang udah disambut sang istri*?* tercintah/A-tssah/. bersama anak-anak juga.

"Hyung yang ini kok susah sih?" Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun, sepertinya dia salah sasaran nih. tapi Baekhyun langsung bisa ngejelasin. beneran deh kalo untuk Baekhyun sendiri dulu pas kelas satu dia emang dongkol tapi kalo pas ditanya Jongin dia pinter banget jelasinnya.

Sehun ditemani Dio belajarnya. maklum dia bentar lagi mau ujian nathional katanya.

"Ma, bentar ya? Thehun mau ambil catetan thebentar. ." setelah Sehun balik bawa catetan yang gambarnya ANGRY BIRD " Ma, bantuin thehun dong. ."

"Bantu apa lagi sayang?"

"ini nih, thehun kan bethok mau ujian nathional. ." Dio ngangguk. "Teruth kan thebenernya mau beli kunci jawaban tapi nggak boleh sama Jong-hyung.. "

"Ya bener kakak dong Sehun, kamu ngapain pake kunci jawaban segala, , Sehun harus belajar jujur. biarpun keluarga kita pas-pasan dan nggak ada yang bisa dibanggain seenggaknya kita menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. nah itu yang membuat kita dihormati orang lain. ." ceramahnya, padahal Sehun belom selesai ngomong. Sehun mah mangap ajah, tau ngerti apa enggak dia ama omongan emaknya.

"Mangkanya itu, thekarang mama bantuin thehun buat bikin kunci. kata jong-hyung kita haruth kreatip. daripada beli mending bikin thendiri. ."

Dio sweatdrop. Padahal dalem hatinya 'Keluarga gue kreatip banget. .KEBANGETAN KREATIPNYA INI MAH. ."

"BAPAK PULAANGG?"

Teriak seorang yang mengaku sebagai bapak tapi lebih mirip Tarzan yang maen teriak-teriak ajah.

Dio langsung menyambut dan ciumin tangan Suho bolak balik supaya sopan. terus Suho langsung peluk Sehun dan Jongin gantian dan menyekip bagian BaekYeol yang udah nggak mau lagi katanya kalo peluk-peluk ntar kayak anak kecil.

"Wahhh, anak-anak bapak pinter semua ini. .belajar apa?"

"Abah, mandi dulu gih . .keringtan tuh. ."

"Iye bau kan, bikin bad mood. ."

Mendengar celotehan anaknya Suho langsung menyunggingkan senyuman, dia mah nggak pernah sedikitpun marah mau diapain juga orang anaknya sendiri, paling-paling nggak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya a.k.a nggak beda jauh darinya dan Kyungsoo.

Jam 9 malam.

Anak-anak udah pada tidur, dan Suho, Dio yang lagi mau siap-siap bobok tapi belom jadi karena Dio ngerasa perlu mengaspirasikan suara anak-anaknya.

"Bah, Abah ada simpanan kan? Sehun udah mau Ujian, Jongin udah ditarik untuk bayar SPP, Kayaknya BaekYeol juga sama tapi mereka nggak berani bilang karena takut ngebebanin abah. ." curhat Dio, nih kalo struktur pemerintahan Dio ini adalah anggota DPRD sekalian sekertaris dan bendahara negara.

"Gimana ya buk? ada sih ada tapi cukup enggaknya itu lho bapak masih mikir lagi. . "

"Abah ini gimana sih? Kerja selama ini duitnya dibuat kemana aja? Jangan-jangan dibuat selingkuh lagi?"

"Udah lah buk bapak bukan tipe begitu, pokoknya ibuk tahunya nanti bapak sudah ada duit. .ntar buat keperluan dapur sama PSP nya anak-anak"

"Hah PSP? Yang Abah maksud SPP mungkin?"

"Iya itu buk. ."

"Bah, miskin boleh. Yang nggak boleh itu jadi bodoh. ." sahut Dio " Sehun nggak kerasa udah mau SMP dan Baekyeol juga mau kelas 3. . nanti kalau uang kita nggak cukup apa kita pinjam tetangga sebelah aja abah?" saran Dio.

"Jangan dulu lah buk, biarin bapak mau usaha lebih keras lagi, ibuk do'ain aja bapak supaya bisa lebih baik lagi dan secepatnya kita bayar PSP-nya anak-anak . ."

"Pak, SPP. ."

"Iya, ibuk lidah bapak kepreset lagi. ."

.

.

Keesokan harinya semuanya pada nggak semangat buat ke sekolah karena tahu kalo ke sekolah bakalan kena masalah lagi belom lagi kalo ketemu tetangga nyebelin begitu. mereka berempat dengan lesu dan males ngelangkah banget.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk membayar SPP tapi uang masih belum diberikan padanya, dia minta untuk yang terakhir kali tapi emaknya malah bilang gini.

Dio : yaudah, duitnya belum ada nanti biar bapak yang ke sekolahmu. .

Kai : mau bayarin buk?

Dio : nggak, biar dia yang ngerayu gurumu, kan dia pinter acting dan muka mirip siwon pasti gurumu bisa klepek-klepel, ibuk aja klepek-klepek. .

Kai : aduh buk, itu nggak penting dan nggak guna. .

Akhirnya dia nyerah sudahlah, kalau memang hari memihak padanya semua akan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dia sudah bersiap dengan mental baja yang di cor, apapun yang terjadi face it, trust me it work.

Tapi sampai sekolah semua guru pada baek-baek ma dia. Guru yang paling ngiler eh salah killer pun sampe senyum ke Jongin. 'Hari kiamat masih lama kan? Lagipula ini nggak hari jum'at. .Kok semuanya pada gini?' pikir Jongin.

Apa dia udah bayar spp kali semuanya jadi sumringah gitu.

Saat istirahat Dia lihat bapaknya keluar ruang guru bareng sama Lay, tante-tante sebelah yang ganjen itu. Ngapain mereka keluar bareng oke ini sekolah siapaun boleh kesini, mungkin Lay juga ngurusin urusan anak-anaknya disini.

Jongin masih positif thinking.

Sampai kelas dia langsung menghampiri Chen dan dia masih penasaran rupanya.

"Chen lu belum ngurus administrasi lu buat ujian. .?" tanya Kai.

"Sembarangan lu Jong. Lu kalo ngomong suka sekate-kate. Gue orang kaya men, Semuanya udah diurusin daddy sebelum gue masuk kelas 2 udah dibayar malah. .kalo gue mau lo gue bayarin bisa" oke ini lebhey a.k. a Lebay. Kai mencoba sabar.

"Bukan emak lo yang ngurusin. ?"

"Nggak mungkin lah, mommy gue kalo dikasih duit pasti buat belanja sama spa, jadinya semua urusan sekolah diurusin daddy. ."

"Terus tadi ngapain emak lo keluar kantor guru sama bapak gue?"

"Heh? Ngaco lu, sembarangan banget. Nggak mutu banget kalo bikin gossip . ."

"Gossip pala lu kotak, noh liat di gerbang emak lo sama bapak gue. ."

Mereka lari keluar buat mastiin dan ternyata bener.

"Nggak mungkin ini terjadi, pasti bapak lo godain mommy gue. ."

"Ada juga emak lo yang godain bapak gue kali . ."

"Nggak bisa dibiarin. ." mereka kali ini ngomong bareng.

Story three

Wu's Family Vs. Kim's Family : 'Perselingkuhannya Abah dan Mommy'

Mereka lagi ngobrol-ngobrol di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu baik-baik aja kan disana? "

"Kalo aku nggak baik mah nggak bakalan aku punya 4 anak. ."

"Udah lama ya, kita nggak keluar gini. .terakhir kali waktu kamu masih jadi pacarku dan si Kris masih bukan seorang apa-apa. ."

"Hyung, maafin ya kalau aku pernah bikin salah sama hyung"

"Lay, , selama itu kamu hyung nggak akan pernah nganggep apa yang kamu lakuin itu kesalahan. .makasih juga kamu masih mau perduli sama hyung. Tapi kamu ngelakuin ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kris?"

"Iya sama kayak hyung yang tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo kan?"

Mereka tersenyum lagi.

"Udah ah, bentar lagi anak-anak pulang kita mampir ke café bentar yuk ngobrol-ngbrol udah lama banget.." Lay setuju dengan idenya Suho dan mereka segera pergi.

Tidak diduga dibelakang mereka sudah ada 8 tuyul-coret- maksudnya anak-anak mereka.

"Tuhkan udah gue bilang pasti bapak lo yang gangguin mommy. ."

"Lu nggak denger tadi pipi tembem, emak lo yang godain bapak gue. ."

"Bapak elu. ."

"Emak lo . "

Sementara para hyung lagi bertengkar Tao sama Sehun asik dibelakang, Tao diem aja Sehun diem sambil sakuin bubble tea kesukaannya. "Mereka lagi ngomongin apa sih thehuni?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

Sehun Cuma geleng-geleng males dan masih asik nyeruput bubble teanya.

Dan mereka bergerak lagi, kalo Sulay jalan mereka jalan, kalau Sulay berhenti mereka ngumpet. Dan nggak kerasa sepanjang perjalanan sepanjang itulah mereka ngobrol dan banyak bicara tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing walaupun dalam nada pertengkaran.

Ini adalah percakapan terlama mereka. bisa-bisa ini jadi rekor muri.

Luhan mulai kecapekan dan kehausan, dia udah kayak orang dehidrasi kayak lohan yang ditaruh di darat udah 3 hari engap. karena asik lihat Sehun minum bubble teanya langsung aja Luhan comot dan dia abisin, Sehun cuma melongo. Baekhyun nggak tinggal diam.

"Eh, Taplak meja ngapain lu embat minuman adek gue. ."

"Gue aus Bebek jamban. .lu mau gue mati dengan tidak elitnya. masa orang kaya mati kehausan gara-gara stalkerin mommynya nggak elit. ."

"Serah lu, mau mati kek begimana masalahnya itu tadi sedotannya bekas Si Sehun. . itu artinya kalian udah INDIRECT KISS.. adek gue yang polos tinggal dia doang, eh lu embat juga"

Kai noel-noel Baekhyun, "Hyung aku juga masih polos kalee. ."

Sehun masih diem poker face, aslinya sih dia ngarti apa yang diomongin sama abangnya cuma dia pura-pura biasa ajah. Luhan udah mulai nggak biasa dia merasa bersalah udah ngambik first kissnya anak SD, adek musuhnya pula.

"Aku nggak mathalah thih, tapi nanti ganti ya . "

"Iya nanti gue beliin. Ntar kita keluar berdua aja." janji Luhan.

"Anjir lu janji apaan ama adek gue, , lu mau ngajakin dia hang out dasar phedopil lu. . adek gue lu embat juga. ." kini Chanyeol ikutan komen.

"Udah ah, pada ngomongin apa sih,. . kita disini bukan untuk bertengkar tapi kita punya satu tujuan yaitu memperjelas apa yang sedang terjadi sama mommy dan abah kalian . " tumben Xiumin tegas kalo begini.

.

.

Mereka duduk di kafe secara terpisah, biar nggak saling mengenali mereka bagi kelompok. mereka ada di 4 sisi di kafe ini, Kai sama Tao, Luhan sama Sehun*aslinya dapat penolakan dari Baekhyun tapi Sehunnya mau yah dibiarin* Chen sama Chanyeol dan yang terakhir Baekhyun sama Xiumin.

"Nggak bakal ketahuan kalo gini. .?" bisik Baekhyun ke Xiumin. Xiumin pun mikir, karena mereka sama-sama anak pertama jadi mereka lebih dewasa, pemikir dan realistis walau kadang juga yang mereka lakukan hal-hal yang imaginer, dan terkesan absurd.

"Supaya nggak ketahuan, dan kita bisa jelas. . gimana kalo kita duduk di deket mereka dan lo nyamar jadi apa gitu kek. . kalo disini mah sama juga boong. ."ujar Xiumin.

"Terus kalo udah tahu ntar kita mau apain.. biar ada efek jera dan nggak sampe ngerusak keluarga kita masing-masing. ."

Sumpah demi apapun, mereka pikirannya klop banget padahal biasanya juga nggak pernah akur.

Di meja Chan-Chen, mereka juga makin klop.

"Lo tahu nggak asal-usul mereka saling kenal?"

"Kata Daddy, dulu waktu mereka pada jaman-jaman kuliah. mommy itu termasuk orang yang popoler dan kaya sekaligus. .jadi nggak cewek, nggak cowok banyak yang naksir mommy. ."

Chanyeol dengerin seluruh cerita Chen sampai mereka lupa kalo mereka lagi jadi stalker. Chen cerita semuanya yang diceritakan daddynya.

Di meja Kai-Tao malah lebih anteng lagi, pada dasarnya mereka nggak pernah terlibat pertarungan baik secara fisik atau secara lisan.

"Ada apa Daddy. .?"

"Kamu dimana ini? Kok jam segini belum pulang. Rumah kosong melompong begini. . mommy juga belom pulang. ."

"Oh aku ada di café biasa sama gege-deul ada eomma juga. . daddy tunggu ajah bentar lagi kita juga pulang. ."

Setelah Tao tutup telponnya, Kai langsung nginterupsi.

"Kok tadi kamu bilang ada eomma kamu sih?, ntar kalo appa kamu kesini. . habis dong kita. . bisa rame nih café. ." ujar Kai.

"Bagus kan kalo rame, ."

"Maksudnya rame itu bukan pelanggannya tapi ntar bapak lo kalau tahu emak lo sama orang lain bisa-bisa dia adu jotos disini. ."

"Gitu ya?"

Kai tepok jidat. 'kaya tapi otaknya dikit' gumam Kai dalem hati.

Kalo disisi HanHun sih malah terlihat lebih mesra, Luhan mesenin minuman buat mereka berdua dan akhirnya mereka asyik ngobrol sampai lupa tugas kalau mereka harusnya men-stalker bukannya malah asik kencan. Untung nggak ada Baekhyun, kalo ada pasti pertengkaran bebek dan rusa akan dimulai, dilihat fisik sih bebek harusnya kalah sama rusa yang ukurannya lebih gede, tapi kalo bebeknya bawa jerapah. . nah lo.

.

Baekhyun sama Umin keluar buat cari kamar mandi dan mencari peralatan yang berguna untuk penyamaran mereka, mereka ke toko wig sebelah dan mengganti baju Baekhyun menjadi baju casual.

Setelah mereka keluar dari toko itu, Umin pake Kumis dan topi detektif sementara Baekhyun pake rwig rambut panjang dan ada pitanya.

Ceritanya mereka mau jadi sepasang kekasih yang jalan-jalan supaya nggak dicurigai.

Saat mereka masuk lagi awalnya mereka jadi pusat perhatian tak terkecuali ke 6 adik mereka yang udah cekikikan nahan tawa ngelihat kelakukan abang mereka yang absurd tapi kompakan, sementara Chanyeol nggak kedip sama sekali mau mastiin itu Baekhyun bukan. Kalau Baekhyun tapi kok cantik, kalau bukan kok mirip Baekhyun.

Bukannya membaur tapi malah makin nyentrik.

Dan sesuai rencana mereka langsung duduk di dekat orang tua mereka, supaya tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan ntar kalau mau lapor biar jelas. Nggak asal maen nuduh aja. Dan setelah mereka dengerin agak lama, mereka tahu satu hal. Mereka disini untuk mengenang masa lalu.

Ditengah mereka cerita-cerita pas jaman dulu masih SMA, Baekhyun udah dengerin ampe ngeringet dan dia reflek langsung teriak pas tahu kenyataan kalau mereka sempet pacaran dan bahkan sampai menikah pun belum putus, berarti mereka punya hubungan sampai sekarang sampai punya 4 anak.

"Apaaa?"

Semua orang natapin Baekhyun, karena suara bassnya keluar. "ehem-ehem. ." dia sok-sokan batuk-batuk.

"Kenapa sayang?" rayu Umin supaya nggak terlalu kentara kalau mereka lagi nguping.

"Nggak bukan apa-apa.. ." Baekhyun sedikit nggak enak gitu, tiba-tiba dia maen peran nggak karuan gitu.

.

.

Asik-asik mereka lagi stalker, eh di depan café Kyungsoo lewat dengan santainya. Sambil bawa belanjaan yang super banyak, mau gimana lagi anaknya banyak, raksasa semua lagi (—Baekhyun). Sampai belanjaan itu nutupin mukanya.

Kebetulan meja Kai-Tao deket jendela jadinya mereka sadar dan kenal banget sama sosok boncel itu*gempa mendadak*

"Ibuk, awasss. ." Kai langsung teriak dan berlari menuju emaknya yang mau ditabrak sama anak-anak yang biasanya sepedaan di pinggir jalan. Otomatis Tao ikutan lari, HunHan yang lihat pun ikut lari.

Untung aja sempet, Kai langsung tangkap emaknya dan Tao tangkap belanjaannya yah walaupun nggak semuanya juga.

"Tante nggak kenapa-napa?" tanya Luhan ikut mastiin, Sehun bantuin ngumpulin belanjaan emaknya sayang kalo kececeran di jalan apalagi dia musti rebutan roti yang di beli emaknya sama burung yang biasanya ada di jalanan, dia juga rebutan sama semut.

"Yaampun, ibuk masih kaget, , kenapa sih mereka sepedaan pada nggak ati-ati. ." ucap Dio sambil ngelus dada.

"Harusnya yang hati-hati itu ibuk, mereka mah biasanya juga disitu. ." omel Kai.

Setelah mereka beres-beres, Dio lihat Kai dan Sehun secara intensif. Oke nggak ada yang salah sama mereka, Kai tetep item dan Sehun masih cadel. Yang salah itu sejak kapan mereka akrab sama tetangga sebelah.

Mungkin itu hal yang baik, tapi kalau mendadak. Kan masih perlu dipertanyakan.

"Ngapain kalian disini? Kalian udah baikan? Tumben ada apaan? "

"Bukan apa-apa tante. Kita lagi ngikutin mommy sama Suho-ahjussi yang—hemmpeumpasdnfyfg"

Kyungsoo menyadari memang ada yang aneh, dia langsung melihat kearah darimana mereka datang. Kyungsoo memutuskan ingin melihat siapa tahu di dalam masih ada anaknya yang lainnya, baru mau nengok tapi udah dihalangin Hun sama Han.

"Ibuk nggak uthah lihat kedalem ya? Didalem nggak ada apa-apa?" ujar Sehun, sambil ngerentangin tangannya.

"Iya tante nggak usah. ."

Dia ngelihat ada gelagat aneh dibalik kata nggak ada apa-apa di dalem dari Sehun, itu berarti ada apa-apa. Apa lagi Tao tadi keceplosan, sependengarannya tadi ada suaminya dan dia denger ada nama Lay emaknya Tao, kan mereka dulu bilangnya pernah pacaran, jangan-jangan. .

"Nggak ah ibu mau masuk. ."

"Ibuk udah dibilangin jangan masuk. . !" larang Kai.

"Kai, kamu mau ibuk kutuk jadi mesin cuci ha?" biasanya kalo malin kundang jadi batu, tapi daripada jadi batu nggak guna, mending jadi mesin cuci, lumayan kan kalau mau nyuci nggak repot, nggak perlu pake tangan.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo lolos dari anak-anaknya dan ngelihat masuk kedalam, emang agak sepi dia ngelihat ada 2 pasang di tengah dan ada 1 pasang di pinggir.

Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya yang segede telur mata sapi itu, dia ngelihat suaminya sama Lay satu meja dengan posisi Suho lagi ngusapin pipi Lay, setahunya Kyungsoo sih gitu. Atinya langsung nyesek-nyesek nggak karuan kayak diinjek sama semut yang lagi nemplok di kaki langsung pengen ngelampiasin semuanya, tapi dia kan bapaknya juga.

GROBYAAKKK. .

Buah-buah yang tadi sudah dipungut susah-susah sama si Mi'un sekarang jatuh gelimpangan dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, karena nunggu hari kebangkitan lama*?*.

Dan Sehun dengan baik hati dan perasaan kikir ambilin tuh buah lagi takut kalo kelamaan dibawah ntar diembat orang.

XiuBaek langsung sadar dan noleh kedepan. Begitu juga Chan-Chen.

Dan keadaan makin memborok dengan datangnya Wu yifan yang niatnya mau jemputin anak-anaknya sama bininya tapi dia juga disuguhin ama slowmotionnya Kyungsoo, dan dia ikut-ikutan slow motion.

"Abah. ."

"Bebeb"

Suho dan Lay menoleh ke arah pintu utama. .

Apakah yang akan terjadi, apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja, apakah saya bisa ngecengin anaknya om sooman. ./oke nggak penting/

Bagaimanakah keadaan keluarga yang emang dari awal berantakan itu, apakah makin berantakan kayak om sooman waktu lagi dapet ataukah seberantakan waktu dia lahiran. . *ala-ala Silet*

.

.

Tbc. .

.

.

.

Kai : apaan nih author, asik-asiknya drama malah tbce, *tendang tbc*

Luhan : tau nih, gue pengen ngeliat emak gue acting kok malah tbc *gigitin tbc*

Sehun : iya, setuju. .sama luhan, , gue ambilin belanjaan emak gue aja belom selese, , ,*singkirin tbc*

Tao : *wushu tbc* nggak tahu gue pengen aja wushu something, dari pada elu/nunjuk author/ yang gue wushu.

Chan-chen : kite nggak dapet peran banyak, maen tbc. .tbc aja. .*nyemil tbc*

XiuBaek : pala lu thor, kite udah dandan aneh-aneh main tbc *siram tbc pake air keras*

Lay : udah tbc aja kalo perlu sekalian end. Biar gue nggak ketahuan selingkuhnya /suho ikutan ngangguk/ *pakuin tbc*

Kyungsoo: kagak bisa, lanjut gak? Tangan eke gatel pengen mukul playmen nih. /playboy kemudaan/ *kubur tbc idup-idup*

.

.

Karena tbc nya abis, jadi terpaksa lanjut ajah.

.

,

"Abah, maksudnya apa ini?" Kyungsoo langsung mendekat, dan Suho nurunin tangan yang tadinya dibuat ngusapin pipinya Lay.

"Ibuk, ini nggak seperti yang ibuk lhat. ."

"Nggak seperti yang aku lihat begimana? Udah jelas-jelas abah selingkuh, , apa abah nggak malu. . kalaupun nggak malu sama aku, seenggaknya malu sama anak-anak, bah. . inget anak kita udah 4 kita juga udah tua, . bukannya nyiapin masa depan anak-anak kita, , malah abah main serong. . pantes nggak sih dilihat anak-anak, abah bukan panutan yang baik buat anak-anak .. " omel Kyungsoo panjang lebar, satu ruangan hening ngedengerin omelah Kyungsoo.

Lay diem aja, dia nungguin Kyungsoo selese ngomong dulu, apalagi disampingnya udah ada Kris yang kayaknya siap-siap minta penjelasan juga.

"Mana anak-anak?" tanya Suho. katanya anak-anaknya udah tahu. Tapi dia nggak lihat.

Baekhyun disampingnya langsung kesel, dan buka wignya dengan cepat.

Suho kaget sejak kapan anaknya udah ganti gender"Astagfirullohal adim, Baekhyun. . tadi itu kamu nak.. yaoloh. ."

"Udah deh bapak nggak usah pura-pura lagi, kita semua udah tahu bapak. . kita dari tadi stalkerin kalian. ." ujar Baekhyun. Xiumin ikutan bongkar kumisnya. Giliran Lay yang kaget.

"OEMJI. . MIN. .jadi tadi kamu toh. ."

"Mommy nggak usah jelasin apa-apa ke aku, jelasin ke daddy aja, karena mommy lebih bersalah ke dia. ." Lay langsung lihat ke arah Kris yang kelihatannya masih tetep sabar.

"Yifan-bebeb. ."

"Xing, pulang dan jelasin semuanya. .!" kalo udah panggil pake nama doang itu artinya dia lagi ngambek berat, dan susah dikibulin kalo gitu.

"Ayo anak-anak pulang, , ," Kris langsung nyeret semua anaknya masuk kemobil.

"Kamu marah ya?" tanya Lay.

"Ya jelaslah aku marah. ."

Mereka udah naek mobil anak2 mereka dungselan di belakang, sambil dengerin semuanya.

"SIapa sih yang nggak marah kalau istrinya*?* orang yang dicintainya lagi jalan sama orang lain . . apalagi kalian pernah punya hubungan. .bagus dong aku marah dan cemburu itu artinya aku masih sayang sama kamu. ."

Lay diem dengerin, tumbenan Kris jadi berasa keren dimatanya sekarang. Kalau dia lagi serius Lay baru nyadar kalau suaminya jadi ganteng berlapis-lapis.

"Mom jelasin, , kita udah tahu semuanya. ." pinta Chen "Apa maksudnya tadi mommy ke sekolah sama ahjussi sebelah. .?"

"Sayang, bener kata Om Suho tadi. . ini nggak seperti yang kalian bayangin. . tadi om itu minta bantuan mommy. . tapi dia nggak mau istrinya tahu, dia khawatir kalau istrinya bakal kepikiran. ." Lay natap semua ekspressi yang menatapnya ". .Mommy juga nggak mau daddy tahu, karena kalau tahu mommy bantuin dia ntar bakal cemburu. . tapi kalau akhirnya kayak begini. . mendingan mommy kasih tahu dari awal kali. ." Lay langsung senderan di bahunya Kris yang lagi nyetir.

"You trust me right. .?" bisiknya.

"Yeah. . always . ."

.

.

Di rumah keluarga K, Kyungsoo masih ngambek dan dia udah siap-siap mau masukin bajunya ke koper.

"Kalau emang abah udah nggak cinta aku lagi. Yaudah pulangkan saja aku kerumah ibuku atau ayahku . ."

/au: owoo..uwooohh.. ~~/

"Ibuk ,, kan udah bapak jelasin. . ini nggak seperti yang kalian pikir. ."

"Nggak kayak gitu gimana, kita lihat ndiri bapak. .bapak keluar dari TU sama tante-tante sebelah. . , terus bapak ke café dan mesra-mesraan. ." ungkap Kai.

"Abah-mesra-mesraan-.. ."

"Enggak bukan gitu sayang. ."

"Anak-anak sekarang kalian pilih, , ikut ibuk apa bapak. .?"

"Nggak kalian nggak usah milih, dan nggak ada yang harus dipilih. .kalian tetep sama kami disini. . dan Kyungsoo. . plis ngertiin aku ngelakuin semua ini . . tadi kan udah dijelasin. ." tadi udah dijelasin sih tapi nggak ada yang denger.

Sehun diem di dapur dengerin mereka bertengkar, sambil ngitungin jeruknya siapta tahu ada yang kurang atau udah digondol sama hyungnya.

Chanyeol mau apdet status tapi dia lupa, dia nggak punya Facebook.

"Kyungsoo-ya. .pliss kamu disini ya demi anak-anak. ."

Karena kasihan ngelihat anak-anaknya yang pada masih nggak beneh ngurus diri sendiri akhirnya Kyungsoo luluh juga.

"Yaudah aku disini buat anak-anak. . tapi kita pisah kamar, , sampai semua ini jelas. ."

"Apa? Kurang jelas apa lagi sih. ."

"Abah pindah sekamar sama Sehun . . biar aku disini sama Jongin, , dan abah nggak boleh masuk ke kamar ini sampai aku percaya sama abah lagi. ."

"Berarti nggak akan adanya adeknya Sehun dong. ."

Sehun yang disebut langsung noleh dan ngebiarin jeruk yang tadi dihitungnya glundungan lagi.

"Nggak ada. . ngurus 4 aja belum bener. ."

"Ibuk jangan gitulah. . "

HunBaekYeolKai sweatdrop ngelihat kelakuan bapaknya yang biasanya terhormat kayak raden sekarang malah gitu, yaudahlah tinggalin aja. Toh nggak sampe bikin mereka harus pisah rumah kan.

,

,

END

Oke ini beneran end. . pasti gaje, , udahlah nggak usah diomongin juga yang mau ngritik silahkan nggak ada pajaknya kok. . yang mau kata-katain juga nggak papa lagipula nggak bertarif. .

Tapi kalau mau ngata-ngatain tentang ff ya jangan tentang saya. . 'lihatlah dari tulisannya bukan orang yang nulis'

Buat yang nungguin my long lost hyung. . sebentar lagi. . saya updetnya step by step. .

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca. .

Luph YOU ALL. .


End file.
